


[Fanvid] Killer in You

by sbisque



Category: Bosch (Amazon Series)
Genre: Bosch - Amazon Series, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING (anyone who hasn't seen the series and might want to, if you don't want to be spoiled DON'T read the rest of the description or watch this video).</p>
<p>For everyone else: here is another fan video for the series Bosch. WARNING FOR LANGUAGE (lots of the F word). Also there is a 2 min and 30 second intro clip before the music starts. This video is about the cat and mouse game Detective Bosch and the bad guy, Raynard Waits, had going on. There's a killer on the loose and Bosch had to find the killer in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Killer in You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Amazon Original series and can be viewed over on Amazon. The books are by author Michael Connelly.

[Killer in You (A Bosch fan video)](https://vimeo.com/134170949) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
